


Take the Lead

by Bonster



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLAAD hosts a shindig honoring the JLA for their continual promotion of acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Lead

After Blue Beetle and Booster Gold's open affection at a Knight's game, the pair went non-stop along the publicity route, setting the night's events into motion. GLAAD was sponsoring a ceremony slash benefit slash publicity stunt to celebrate the JLA's commitment to safety and equality to all of the people of Earth. There was to be a dance. A same-sex partners only dance.

Superman and Batman led the first dancers, being the most visible of the JLA, save Wonder Woman, who danced with Hawkgirl. Both pairs danced elegantly and gracefully to an old Ella Fitzgerald number. Afterward, Batman left the room claiming there was a security issue he'd have to personally oversee.

Flash was not surprised.

As the night progressed, he himself had danced with Supes, GL, Hawkman, J'onn, and a bunch of other dudes. Supes was the most fun, in that they could both dance more than twenty steps in between even the fastest beats, a whirlwind around the dance floor. After passing by some of the more dressed up ladies, though, they balked at the glares from said ladies, as each had to adjust their hair back into their perfect coiffures. Together, they decided to keep it under mach one.

The buffet was more than enough, even for Flash, as Wayne Enterprises had donated an astonishing amount, specifically asking that a portion go toward catering. A large portion.

Food, laughter, and the rights of all beings upheld; Flash was enjoying himself.

Until he saw Superman and Nightwing dancing and Tall, Dark, and Broody came out from wherever he had been hiding and cut in.

Superman bowed graciously and let Batman step in.

Flash watched as Batman led Nightwing around the dance floor. They reminded him of panthers. Panthers way too close to one another. Wasn't there supposed to be more room to maneuver in dancing, instead of that entwined... thing they had going on?

Superman cleared his throat.

Flash tried to snap out of his thoughts as he turned to the smiling Man of Steel.

"Hey, Supes." Flash smiled, but it was distracted.

"Flash." Superman nodded and turned to watch the dancers.

Flash watched as Big Blue's eyes trailed Batman and Nightwing around the floor. He turned his own attention back to them as well.

Seriously. Tentacles had held him more loosely than the way they were holding on to each other. It was really irritating.

He started vibrating.

Superman put his hand on his shoulder. Flash looked up and saw his friend looking concerned. At him, Flash. Not the octopus formally known as mentor and protege out on the floor.

"I didn't know."

What?

"What?"

"I didn't know you and Batman..." He made an almost indecipherable gesture, but Flash got it.

"WHAT?"

Superman looked sheepish. "You... you have 'jealous' coming out of your ears and streaming on all frequencies. Your vibrating is making your boots squeak against the floor." He pressed a hand against his ear.

Oops. Flash took a deep breath, calmed the vibrating.

And processed what he'd just heard.

"Me and Batman? There is no me and Batman." Hey denial, high five!

"Um." Superman rubbed his hand along his chin. "Well, you aren't with Nightwing, I know that for certain." He strangely _did_ sound certain. "Unless there's something unrequited?"

This conversation was boggling his brain. "No, nothing whatsoever with Nightwing, unrequited or otherwise." Because...

Well, Batman.

"I meant Batman."

"Oh." Sure, he'd noticed that he had some sort of _thing_ when it came to Bats, but he didn't...

_Oh._

"Huh."

Superman looked sympathetic.

This new information, however, made Flash want, no _need_, to act. "Hey, Supes, if you'll excuse me?" And he walked--_ran_\--to where Batman and Nightwing were now doing... the tango? Whatever.

"Hey, Bats, Nightwing. Can I cut in, Nightwing? Thanks!" He grabbed Batman and spun away from a surprised, but from the look on his face, amused, Nightwing.

"Flash." Batman acknowledged as he let Flash lead them to a less crowded spot. Then changed positions of his hands and arms to lead Flash as a slower song began to play.

"Bats." Now that he's acted on impulse, he wasn't sure where to go.

"I like you." Well, that's one place to go. Directville.

"I like you, too, Flash." Was that amusement in his voice?

"No, I mean I _like_ you." He lets Batman spin him.

"Hm."

Well, that's the most blank reaction _ever_.

They danced for another minute. Flash began to feel awkward. Way awkward. But before he could make up an excuse to end the tragic ridiculousness that had become this evening, Batman spoke.

"Nightwing said it would work."

Flash blinked. What the _hell_?

"That making you... assume things, might push you to act. On your feelings." His hands, having moved to Flash's waist, squeezed slightly. "I wasn't as certain as he was." Batman looked to the floor to the side of them, looking both humble... and seriously hot.

Who knew a contrite Batman would push his buttons? Well, okay, _any_ Batman would push his buttons.

Flash quickly--but not that quickly for him--kissed Batman's cheek.

"Next time, write a note, and I'll check yes or no."


End file.
